d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Reach
You can extend your reach and attack distant foes with Touch Range attacks. You may spend an action to activate this ability. At 1 rank, all of your Touch Range effects are treated as if you have the Extended Reach feat. At 2 ranks, all of your Touch Ranged effects have their ranges increased to Close Range. At 3 ranks, Touch Ranged effects have their range increased to Long Range. Past rank 3, each additional rank improves your reach by one zone, but you must spend an additional Move for each zone you would like to increase your reach by. Attacks which are normally Touch Range which are used at Close Range or greater with the benefit of this feat are resolved using Ranged Attack, not Melee Attack. Enemies may attack this extension of your body, which is treated as being 1 Size Category smaller than you are. This imposes 1 additional Penalty on attacks against the extension of your body, and it is damaged as usual. If you are using the Combat Dice Module, the GM may choose to resolve this as a Called Shot instead of a normal attack. You can also use this FX to move into any Zone you can reach. Moving in this way is more awkward than moving normally. You do not use the Move Action to move in this way: it takes one action to use this FX to move in this way. Extras * Extended Reach: This extra does not apply to Reach, which provides its own means of extending your reach. * Improved Range: This extra can improve the range increment of your extended-reach attacks. * Indirect: At the GM’s discretion, this extra can indicate a form of Reach that “bypasses” normal spatial relationships or barriers, such as using the ability to generate spatial “wormholes” or fold space to extend reach. This may allow you to reach “through” walls (Indirect 1), punch someone standing behind you (Indirect 2), or hit someone standing in front of you in the back of the head (Indirect 3), good for surprise attacks. * Projection (+1/rank): Your extended reach is a projection of your FX rather than an actual extension of your body. Therefore, they are not vulnerable to attack on their own; any attacks specifically against your extended segments have no effect. So, for example, a “psychic hand” could reach into a container of acid to pull out an object without any risk of harm. This extra does not provide you with any additional protection for your normal body parts. Flaws * Full Power: You can only Reach out to your maximum extension or return to your normal shape; you can’t stop at any point in between. This is only a flaw for more than one rank of Reach, and the GM should consider its value before allowing it. * Permanent: A character with a Permanent Reach FX is stuck at maximum extension for the FX’s rank. Associated FX * Enhanced Movement: The ability to extend your reach may provide certain Enhanced Movement traits, particularly swinging (by elongating your arms) or slithering (elongating your body like a snake). * Immunity: Reach (and an elastic body) may also provide things like Immunity to falling damage (5 ranks). * Insubstantial: Reach or stretching often implies or includes the ability to reshape your body in other ways. A truly elastic character should also have the first rank of Insubstantial, able to flow like a fluid. * Morph: Characters able to reshape their physical forms beyond just elongating their body and limbs should acquire the Morph effect at the appropriate level. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Alteration FX